


Drive

by StressyMessyAndDepressy



Series: Dancing in the Dark [1]
Category: Destinos: An Introduction to Spanish (TV)
Genre: F/F, i also wrote this while avoiding the mound of homework i have to do so that's fun, i did write all of this in one hour while listening to drive on loop thank you for asking, most destinos fanfiction my nonexistant readers, okay let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressyMessyAndDepressy/pseuds/StressyMessyAndDepressy
Summary: all we do is drive,all we do is think about the feelings that we hide.Raquel and Angela spend most of their day together, but somehow they're always closest in the car.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orcenforpresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcenforpresident/gifts).



> I will build thing fandom from the ground up if I must.

Raquel knows it’s a miracle that she hasn’t crashed the car in one of the numerous road trips she and Angela have taken together. She’s always hyper aware of Angela’s presence - her curly hair at her shoulder, her beautiful voice filling the car, her unique, sweet smell circling the two of them.

It’s hard to keep her eyes on the road when there’s something else more important that demands her attention. 

She manages, though. She always manages. The way she manages through long days of seeing Angela with her boyfriend, through long nights of dreaming what it would be like to be the one that laid kisses in Angela’s hair. The way she’s managing now, watching Angela play with the phone’s cord as she smiles at her boyfriend through the phone, her laughter echoing in the apartment.

Raquel stifles a sigh. Angela has a laugh that’s meant to be heard. A laugh that she wants to be the cause of, but knows she will never be.

Angela hangs up, smile on her face still. She stands up, moving past Raquel in the sitting room and into the kitchen, only offering her a smile, not a touch that Raquel longs for.

They aren’t as close as they are in the car. Not only physically, but there is a palpable distance between the two that Raquel wants to close with a kiss, but doesn’t ever dare to. They have a connection in the car, a connection on the road that they never seem to have as they stand still, solid in an apartment. Solid and separated. There is no bubble around them, no notion of it just being them - they could be whoever the wanted to be, and they could do it together.

With the entire city right outside, that isn’t possible here. There is no them, and there will never be. 

\---

Raquel can deal with that reality if she can keep hearing Angela humming in the mornings.

Raquel always wakes up later, always wakes up to the sound of Angela bustling around the kitchen, plate of eggs or otherwise usually already laid out for her. She’s washing the dishes or putting up the cutlery, sometimes cleaning out the cabinets - Angela is always on the move, her hair bouncing behind her cheerfully, much more cheerful than Raquel herself is in the mornings.

And Angela is humming. Angela likes to hum. Sometimes Raquel recognizes the song, and sometimes she doesn’t, but it’s beautiful all the same.

Raquel would like to say the mornings are a safe space, are a calm space of just them, are a place just for the two of them, just like all those hours spent in the cars-

But there is always the ringing of the telephone to interrupt their domesticity and remind Raquel that she will never have these mornings in any more than a friendly, friendship way.

\---

Angela sings in the shower. Sometimes Raquel hovers outside to listen. She has a sweet voice - she doesn’t belt out the lyrics, but she doesn’t whisper then either.

Raquel wonders if the shower is Angela’s safe space. Wonders what Angela is thinking. Wonders if Angela knows that Raquel is thinking of her.

\---

They’re on another road trip. 

It’s urgent this time. Angela’s brother is in the hospital, it’s not a leisure drive, it’s not a time to be thinking of her crush, but somehow, Raquel’s mind always loops back to her. 

The car is quiet, this time, but Raquel can still feel Angela next to her, and she’s shocked for the tenth time that Angela chose her to open up to, chose her to take her to the hospital. Chose her to be weak around. She can’t look too much into it, though, because she needs to get to the hospital, and she needs to get there, now.

Angela trusted her, and she’s not going to let her down.

\---

The way back is a much calmer ride, for Angela, at least. There’s no sense of urgency for her, and she’s laying back in her seat, much more relaxed than she was earlier. Raquel is just as relaxed, except for her never-resting heart, which constantly jumping each time Angela so much as speaks.

She was sleeping, earlier. Angela doesn’t snore, however, she lets out small sighs as she breathes out instead, sometimes voiceless, sometimes the sigh is accompanied by a little whine. Raquel’s heart had melted, but she wonders now if this is worse - Angela is awake, her shining, gorgeous eyes are open, and she’s talking.

Angela awake is better than Angela asleep. Neither are good for her heart.

\---

Angela drives this time. They are going back to the hospital, and Angela needs to be doing something. She is much calmer this time - she knows her brother will be alright. That doesn’t take away Angela’s worry, however.

And so Angela is driving, so this time, Raquel is able to stare at her curls as they drive, the window pulled down enough that the curls are bouncing and bobbing in the wind. Raquel wants to reach out and touch.

She doesn’t.

\---

Angela has stopped calling her boyfriend. There is no more slight giggling, no more twirling of the cord between her fingers. Raquel hates herself for the slight satisfaction of not hearing from the Boy. 

The satisfaction is always taken over by concern in the end, however. There is no more humming in the mornings. No more singing in the shower. Angela isn’t there anymore - the happy Angela that Raquel knows, the happy Angela that Raquel loves is gone.

Raquel doesn’t know if she wants to ask. The only place she’d want to ask is the open road, and there’s no way she can persuade Angela on without some sort of lie.

Raquel could never lie to Angela.

Thankfully, Angela helps her out. She tosses Raquel the keys one day. Not a word. Raquel understands.

They end up in the car together not a minute later. Raquel starts up the engine and starts to drive. They don’t speak as Raquel hits the open road, out of the city in ten seconds (she might have been speeding.) Angela is still quiet. So is Raquel.

She keeps driving.

She keeps driving until Angela speaks, quietly, quieter than she should be. Raquel’s heart aches before she even hears anything. 

“He cheated on me.”

The car suddenly bursts forward and Raquel slams the pedal down to the floor of the car, equal parts outraged and shocked. 

How could he let the angel he had as a girlfriend go? How could he cheat on her with any other, normal, average girl, when he was with Angela? Angela, whose eyes were shining were unshed tears.

“Jerk,” Raquel said suddenly without any warning, wanting Angela to know that that’s what her ex was. Then she realized the way that could be interpreted and quickly backtracked. “Him. For not realizing the gift he had as a girlfriend.”

Maybe that could be interpreted in many different ways. But Angela interpreted it as platonic, and let out a small noise that first has Raquel twisting around to face her, scared that she was crying, but as she saw the smile on Angela’s face, she smiled too, laughing along with her.

Maybe the extent of their relationship was driving. Maybe that’s all they would ever be. Maybe all they did was drive.

But maybe Raquel could be okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> don't you just love productive endings?????
> 
> based on halsey's 'drive' if you couldn't tell.


End file.
